


sunbutter and jelly.

by Galra Mama (robbierreyes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbierreyes/pseuds/Galra%20Mama
Summary: Perhaps it was time for their large family to expand again.





	sunbutter and jelly.

**Author's Note:**

> Trans Dad Lance is a good thing and I will not have you guys rob me of it any longer.

The whole thing about accidents is that they happen when you least expect them. You could make as any preparations for them, you can take preventative measures but sometimes they just happen and they were going to catch you off guard because that’s just how accidents worked. Perhaps he was panicking a little bit because at twenty nine years old Lance had almost ruled out the fact this accident was going to happen, despite the possibility it had not happened in all the years so he had just stopped considering that it was likely anymore.

 

At twenty nine years old the last Lance expected was a for lack of a better term, accident baby on the way. He already had a kid for starters, a hyperactive toddler, which while not biologically his, was the child of his wife and his boyfriend and she was definitely already firm in her position as center of the known universe and was probably not going to be happy about the fact her multiple dads and singular mom attention was about to be cut in half with a new baby on the way.

 

Lance pressed his face against the med tube. He had been scanned, tested, poked, prodded, and ultrasounded at this point. He was definitely pregnant. Talk about a dysphoria nightmare. The group had been talking about having another baby in the future, perhaps in a year or two, but like with the birth of their first born, Cherry they had been planning for Allura to carry this next baby.

 

Lance stretched and took a step away from the cool soothing glass. He could keep this to himself for a bit. He wanted to gather his thoughts about this. Whether or not he planned on getting this for lack of a better term taken care of or if they should skip the long and arduous and stressful Altean pregnancy in favor for a slightly short and equally stressful human pregnancy. He’d have to think about it, maybe talk about it with Hunk, possibly Keith, definitely Allura. He should probably upgrade Keith to a  definite because this child’s dna was half his but that did not really matter in the long run. They each had a special relationship to Cherry that was completely divorced from the fact that Hunk and Allura had been her technical spawning pair. 

 

“Daddy!” The word warms Lance’s heart instantly. He had always planned on being dad, but when your child has three fathers you’ve gotta do some work arounds. So he’s Daddy, Keith is Appa, and Hunk is Papa. It’s not perfect, but it’s something they could work with for now. Allura of course, being her only mom get the place of honor in the little girl’s life as her one and only Mommy. God, he was so lucky, he was so lucky to have such a wonderful family. Did he really wanna rock it’s boat by changing things when it was working out so well at the moment?

 

Lance scooped the rapidly approaching four year old like she didn’t weigh anything? For how long would he be able to do this? He wouldn’t if he was going to be getting hugely pregnant any time soon. Not that would be anytime soon, he had months for that. If it was going to even happen anytime soon. The little girl wrapped around him like a large koala Hunk following close behind her. “Hey Princess, you having a good day. I see you making your Papa run around all day. What are you up to?”

 

“I’m not doing nothing.” The little girl grinned, clearly up to something like she was not even hiding it a little bit. Who had taught this kid to lie so badly? Actually the answer to that was probably Lance but he didn’t want to think about that.  Lance gave her the look his mother had spent so many years perfecting to convince him to tell her the truth. It was a small head tilt with raised eyebrows, but it did not ever work for him because just as he did in that moment Lance began to laugh with the little munchkin clinging to him. “Okay, we trying to bake bread instead of putting raisins like I supposed to, I put in chocolate chips. Now we’re having cinnamon chocolate bread! Isn’t that great Daddy?”

 

Lance tried his best to push down the intense desire for the chocolate chip bread that was currently waiting for him to be a better parent. She knew that she would be in trouble which is why she ran to Lance, he was kind of a pushover parent and she had him wrapped around her pudgy toddler fingers, but today he was not going to let it slide. Or maybe he should let it slide and tell her about the baby. No he needed to talk to the other’s about it before he told their center of the known universe. Instead he settled for a neutral response and fluffed some of her soft curls. “Why did you do that? Yesterday you were telling me that you really liked raisins and today you’re kicking them out of their bread house, Cherry.”

 

“The raisins live in there?” Cherry looked positively horrified at the very idea that she had accidently separated the raisins from where they belong. Uh-oh. Her eyes were starting to water, wrong thing to say. “B-But, b-but when they’re in the bread.”

 

“You can eat them out of the bread! Out of the bread too! I know you like the raisins out of the bread. Why don’t you get some raisins with Uncle Shiro so I can talk to Papa for a little bit?” The water works stop instantly, the child already knows that she’s already out of trouble, she doesn’t need to cry. Cherry gives him another tight and almost reassuring cling and Lance clings back tightly, even if he does not have this baby. Even if things go badly he will always have her. She will always be  apart of his world. She was still the center of the known universe. God he really did love being a dad, and he had so much love to give still. “I love you, Kiddo. Just next time let’s not trick Papa into putting chocolate in the bread instead of raisins. It’s really rude and you know what mommy says about being rude.”

 

“Daddy! You’re squishing me too much. Too much snugabug!” Lance releases the toddler to the floor where she looks a little grumpy at being put down, but also being called rude. Allura was trying to teach the four year old manners with varying degrees of success but they had least managed to get rude is bad into her forming mind. “I won’t be rude to Papa anymore and I’m never rude to Mommy because she’s the best. Can I be rude to Appa?”

 

“You can’t be rude to anyone!” Hunk piped up with a sigh. Cherry had really with him, she spent the most time with him and you could really see the resemblance between them in moments like where they were making pouty faces at each other. Cherry’s little stank face has more in common with Keith’s than it does with Hunk’s and until she was able to talk it had been her constant expression. “We’ve talked about this, you can’t be rude. It’s not nice or polite and Mommy really doesn’t like it.”

 

“But what about when Mommy isn’t there. We don’t have to tell her.” Cherry had learned, they’d have to tell Allura about it later. She’d probably be equal parts impressed and annoyed that her toddler was learning the art of deception at such a young age. Lance had already decided to blame both Matt and Pidge for this new behavior, though Keith probably had more of a hand in it than either of them did. 

 

“No.” Hunk and Lance said in unision. Their toddler deflated a little, a small admission of temporary defeat. Cherry really was waging war against being taught how to behave in public and there’s a little bit of pride about that Lance just cannot quell and he was not sure where it came from. After a tight and happy joint hug, they sent the toddler off to join Shiro. They were doing this thing with where they were allowing to go from point a to point b in the ship by herself to encourage independence. It had been Coran’s idea, apparently it’s a normal part of the Altean stages of development. Which Lance did not necessarily agree with but Shiro was only two doors down so it was fine. 

 

There’s eighty five thousand ways to tell your partner that you’re pregnant. The simple  _ I’m pregnant _ . The more elaborate methods took time and planning, Lance had not had time to do either so instead he settles on something kind of silly. Memories back to Allura’s pregnancy with Cherry five years ago. It was silly but it was something that Hunk would realize and that would be fine. Lance grinned at Hunk before letting out a soft phrase. “Man I could really go for some sunbutter and jelly sandwich.” 

 

“You know Allura has not allowed that stuff in the castle since she was pregnant with Cherry.” It was true. Allura had eaten so much of it when she was pregnant with the little girl, she simply had not allowed it in the house since then. Which was fine Cherry was a meat on sandwiches kind of of girl anyway. “Why do you even want-?”

 

Hunk cut himself off staring at Lance’s grin, as realization spread over his features. “There’s no way. There’s no way. Are you serious? You’re messing with me Lance.”

 

“I found out this morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I might continue this I just wanted to write everyone being poly for a little bit and it was cute.


End file.
